dorkdiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Nikki (September)
This page is for any Ask Nikki's that occured in the month of September. They will be listed in chronological order and pictures from almost, each entry can be seen on the bottom. 2012 When Your Friend Tells Your Crush You Like Him Wrote on Sept 8th Guadalupe '''tells Nikki about a friend who shares the same class with her crush, and she told him about her crush on him. At lunch he then told Guadalupe about what her friend said and was very unhappy over it. Guadalupe has no idea what to do now and was very shocked over it. '' '''Nikki '''first apologizes to Guadalupe over what her crush said, then she goes on to tell her that she should have talked to her friend to see what was actually said. If she was asked not to say anything but she did anyway, it is not cool. So first she needs to figure out what actually happened, because trust is important in any friendship. It is entirely possible that she only thought she was helping Guadalupe, which is good because she is looking out for her. But it does not mean Guadalupe can't tell her to ask first before spilling such things. Nikki then returns to the crush by asking how he normally interacts with Guadalupe. It isn't nice for him to have just done that, whether they are friends or not. Even if he didn't return the feelings it was very rude, but it is also possible that he was talking about something else. Nikki then points out a few options: '''Be Bold and ask about the secret - ' it may be hard to do but at least she will know what was really going on this entire time. '''Have the same friend ask what he meant in class - '''easy for someone to do when they are too nervous to confront the guy. But the downside is that you wont actually get to hear it yourself, and it can lead to bad habits later down the line. But the good part is that you can really find out what he meant without having to hear it in a mean way. Nikki then tells Guadalupe that no matter what he says, she knows she is an awesome girl. He may not be into her because they hardly know each other, or some other reason, but this doesn't mean there is anything wrong with herself, nor does it mean she did something wrong. What To Do When You're Scared Of Middle School Wrote on Sept 15th ''Bre has been having nightmares dealing with the fact that she will be attending Middle School soon. Everyone talks about how cool it is, but she is only fretting it and is sure that with her being a dork it will be even worse. She asks if Middle School is really such a bad thing. '' '''Nikki '''admits that she felt the same way at first and freaked out over having a locker, because she was so sure that she would forget the combination, then be late to class with none of her stuff, get screamed at by a teacher, then be mocked for it afterwards. She goes on to add that this stuff has happened to her, but not all at once thankfully. By the time she stopped freaking out, she was able to focus and only arrived to class a couple of minutes late. No teacher has ever yelled at her either. She goes along to mention how many wonderful things there about Middle School too. Like going to dances with friends, entering talent shows, and all sorts of other things. So she thinks Bre will be fine and shouldn't sweat the small stuff. She isn't even in Middle School yet, so why drive herself nuts? Besides that, it will not be as scary as she imagines, and if she never worried over moving up a grade before then why start now? How to Meet New Friends when You're Shy Wrote on Sept 22 ''From '''Isabelle, '''she writes that she just got into high school and doesn't have any friends. She made an attempt to talk to people on the bus but due to her shyness they didn't really like her all that much. She feels alone and is unable to find someone with the same interests. She asks how to overcome this. '' Nikki feels sad for her and tries to think of how to help her. She admits that being at a new school is probably why she feels so shy right now, and she is sure that when she makes some friends she will feel better. She tells Isabelle to think about the various cool aspects of herself so that when she talks to others she wont worry over what they think. She also mentions trying not to assume kids are mean and thinks of a time when she met a girl who looked exactly like MacKenzie - but was actually very kind and nice to her. She also suggests that Isabelle finds a way to build her confidence. She asks her what she may be good at and brings up joining a club or team after school, since she is sure she will meet others who share her interests. If it doesn't work, Nikki also brings up how working in the library can also help, as a lot of shy people hang out there and it is plenty of fun. When your Friend Hangs Out with Someone You Don't Like Wrote on Sept 29 '''Kylie ''is concerned that her best friend has only been hanging out with someone she doesn't care for. She tells her to shut up when she is talking and wonders how to tell her that she feels that she isn't liked anymore. '' First Nikki apologizes for Kylie for having to put up with this friend drama, since she knows how stressful it can be. First she talks about being told to shut up, and she asks if she has always done this or if it is new. She may be thinking that she is just joking around, but it isn't nice to tell your friend to do that. They have to listen to what we say and be kind and supportive. Sometimes "shut up" can be okay, but not in that context. Nikki suggests that Kylie sits down wth her friend and talk to her about this, and bring up her behavior lately to see if anything is wrong. This way it doesn't come off as abrasive and it gives her a chance to speak her mind. She may be bad about something and is just covering it up, or she may be moody about something else and doesn't realize she may be taking her for granted or taking it out on her. Maybe she will even feel bad and apologize. Nikki then goes on to ask why Kylie doesn't like the best friends other friend, because if she doesn't really have a reason to dislike her, maybe she should gt to know her better. But if she is super mean and her best friend knows, then she could bring that up with her as well. 2013 2014 Gallery FriendsDontLike.png|Friend Hangs Out with Someone You Don't Like Category:Other Pages Category:Ask Nikki